Always You
by caskett-gonna happen-land89
Summary: Prompt for the summer kink meme 2015 "Emotional sex during the night of always. So maybe their 2nd or 3rd round. She tells him how much he means to her etc. So some cute, fluffy, hot smut."


The rain outside has lessened, a distant thunder rumbling through the silence of his bedroom. They are lying in the afterglow of what he would describe as the best sex he has ever had. Castle is on his back, the warmth of Kate's body curled into his side. One of her legs is draped over him and resting between his own. She's using his shoulder as a pillow, her breathing soft and regularly.

They haven't talked much since she showed up at his door, more occupied with other things. But now he wished they had talked, because he doesn't really know where they go from here. Is she staying? Does she have to get up in the morning and go back to her apartment, leaving for work? Maybe it was just the adrenalin that brought her here, and she will regret everything in the morning when she wakes up. Oh god, they should have talked.

"Castle!" Kate's voice cutting through the darkness, startling him. "Stop thinking so much, okay?" Her words soft now, gentle. Her fingers playing with the soft hair in the middle of his chest.

"I'm just- What are we doing here Kate?" He moves to his side, facing her. He hates the feeling of her warm body leaving his, but he needs to put a little distance between them for this conversation he is so afraid of having.

"I thought that was pretty clear, wasn't it?" She smiles at him, trying to lighten the mood a little and his heart is sinking because she's avoiding the question so obviously.

"You know what I mean." He tries to sit up, needing to hear the truth but he's not entirely sure if he can handle it if she's so close to him.

"Castle wait, please." As soon as the words are out, she regrets them, because has done enough waiting for a lifetime, hasn't he? Her hand gently pushes him back down and he stays. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" She stops, a long sigh escaping her lips. "I'm not really good at talking about this stuff, okay?"

She pauses, trying to find the right words, but he already starts to speak.

"Look, Kate I don't want to push and I'm not asking you to move in with me here but I need to know what this is. Between us. I mean, am I going to wake up in the morning and you will be gone?" He hates to sound so clingy and needy but they have _not talked_ about so many things in the past and this is just too important to him.

God, she really had screwed up, hasn't she? Knowing he's so in doubt of her makes her heart ache, and she really has to fix this.

She touches his face, gently stroking over the light stubble that is already forming on his jaw.

"I'm sorry." Leaning forward, she gently places her lips on his, lingering there for a long moment before pulling back. "I'm not going anywhere, Rick. I'm right where I want to be. With you. I'm sorry it took me so long but being here with you, lying in your arms now... it's everything Rick."

She's staring at him, hoping he can see in her eyes that she really meant every word. And praying he can see the words she yet can't tell him. His features soften on his face and Kate dares to move forward, slowly pressing her mouth to his once again. Her tongue slides over his lips and he parts his own, giving her entrance.

Kate's fingers sliding through the short hair at the back of his neck, pushing at his head and trying to deepen the kiss. She rolls on top of him, his naked body now pressed against hers and she's overwhelmed all over again at how good it feels. But the need for oxygen is becoming too strong too soon, so she has to leave his lips and breathes heavily.

"You're everything" she whispers against the corner of his mouth, peppering tiny kisses along his jaw.

She moves slowly downwards, sucking at his puls point she can feel against her tongue.

His erection is pressed between their bodies already screaming for attention. So she leaves his neck, making a hot, wet trail down over his chest and stomach until she reaches the small black line of hair that starts under his belly button.

Kate wraps her fingers around his waiting shaft, the feel of him hot and heavy in her hand. She strokes him a couple of times, stealing a strangled "Kate" from his lips. His eyes are closed, expression concentrated. There's already a drop of precum on his head and she licks her lips, hungry for the taste of it. She let's her hands wander to his side.

Castle's eyes fly open at the sudden loss of her touch on him, only to watch her tongue dart out and licking his engorged head. Then her lips wrap around him, one hand gripping around the base.

"Fuck, Kate!" he groans deeply, completely mesmerized by the side of her head now bobbing up and down, teasing him.

His hands grasp her hair gently, pulling it away so he has an even better view of what she is doing to him. And god, it feels fucking perfect. When her tongue swirls around his head, he has to control himself not to buck his hips toward her.

By the time Kate loosens her grip on him and lets him out of her mouth with a pop he's a panting mess. She slowly climbs on top of him, her center only millimeters away from his throbbing erection. She lowers her lips to his, a sweet and tender kiss and she tries to pour everything she feels for him into it.

Castle's hand is splayed across her lower back and he pushes her down on him, feeling her soaked center. She groans into his mouth, grinding into him. Her hand sneaking down between them, she grabs his shaft and positions him directly at her entrance. Her eyes open, locking with his as she lets herself sink down on him.

They stay like this for a moment, savoring the feeling of being as close for the second time.

She starts to move first, a slow circle of her hips, her hands on his chest for support. He wraps his arms around her upper body, coming to a sitting position to suck at her left breast.

She's moaning, panting above him, her movements already getting sloppier. Slowly climbing higher and higher, already feeling the familiar tingling where their bodies meet. She soon comes with a loud moan and hearing Kate Beckett scream his first name as she crashes over the edge takes him right with her.

When Kate slowly comes back to reality they are no longer upright but lying back on the bed, her body splayed over his. Castle is stroking her back in circles trying to regulate his breathing. She smiles against the side of his cheek, breathing in his scent. A mix of sweat, his cologne and simply him.

"It's you, Castle. It was always you." She whispers, followed by a small kiss to his lips. She moves down onto the bed beside him, her back to him, pulling him with her. They are spooned together now, his hand resting on her hip and she can feel his breathing on her neck. She grabs his hand, pulling his arm around her body.

"Sleep, Castle. I'm not going anywhere." And he does.

He wakes her up for a third round a couple of hours later.


End file.
